


little spoon or big spoon (or any kind of spoon)

by punctualpizza



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Hyungwon, Dirty Talk, Fluff, HyunWoo is smitten, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, There's smut, and boom, bcs i FAILED, but figure that part out, but i think its a thing, bye, i tried to make the ending funny, i tried with a plot, idek, idk if its a thing, is hyung kink a thing, lol, oh and hyung kink, pls enjoy, slight... just a little, sorry - Freeform, they like 2 cuddle, until shownu gets a boner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punctualpizza/pseuds/punctualpizza
Summary: Hyungwon climbs into Hyunwoo’s bed when he’s cold. Hyungwon just wants to feed his hunger.





	little spoon or big spoon (or any kind of spoon)

**Author's Note:**

> this.... is a low blow but i wanted to post something smutty before i disappear for four weeks bcs ramadan trying to clear out my sins please brothers and sisters u dont want me going 2 hell do u...... 
> 
> lol i'm dead. anyways, enjoy! or... don't.

 

It’s early November and there’s a layer of frost clouding the window panes of their room when Hyungwon slides down the ladder and wakes Hyunwoo up at 2:30 in the morning. He pulls the covers back and slithers underneath and the sharp point of his elbow jabs Hyunwoo’s bare upper body—colliding with his spine.

“Please move over. I can’t sleep when it’s this cold.”

The heat in their dorm wasn’t working. Hyunwoo’s body is a fleshy space heater and Hyungwon’s bones are frozen as he wraps himself around Hyunwoo to thaw. Which Hyunwoo doesn’t actually mind—his fragrant hair is soft and he smells like fruit.

But it’s 2:30 in the morning and Hyunwoo was suddenly waken up, and he’s not sure if he likes that. There’s a terrible burning in his veins and he wants to roll on top of him, pressing their bodies together, kiss those arctic plump lips until there’s nothing left but melted water. But he doesn’t know how well that would be received. He never will know, that is.

“Hyungwon, get off,” Hyunwoo pats Hyungwon’s bum playfully as he is currently being spooned by the boy. It wasn’t something he was used to—being spooned, that is.

Then Hyungwon giggles softly and he’s very much awake.

Hyunwoo turns his head and sees his sparkly eyes even in pitch dark, those familiar pair, perhaps more familiar than his own. But he’s looked at Hyungwon’s more times than he can even be bothered to remember and they remain uncharted territory, infinite and even unreadable.

Hyungwon is his porcelain doll, lovely and liquid-nitrogen skin. He keeps his heart locked tightly away, storied in a land far away and it’s maddening because Hyunwoo wants to possess it without knowing any ways on how to. Especially not in the quiet still of this early—too early—morning when all of his sensible thoughts take an elaborate leap out of the window and every nerve in Hyunwoo’s body is screaming to _TAKE TAKE TAKE_ , all of him. Everything.

But Hyunwoo doesn’t. He takes what Hyungwon’s willing to give him, a slanted line between platonic and non-platonic. But it’s really hard when he’s curling his lanky legs around Hyunwoo’s, nose in the crevice of his neck, his clothed body touching his bare one and his arms tightly holding Hyunwoo as he feels his breath against his bare back. It’s too comfortable to push away because he smells fresh, and clean, and fruity and just Hyungwon.

Hyunwoo’s getting a bit lightheaded and heavy-lidded and he knows he should pull away but he’d rather let himself be swallowed by Hyungwon’s arms. So he stays. But this is the last night, he promises himself that. Hyungwon should’ve just slept with his electric blanket, just as long as he’s not crawling into Hyunwoo’s bed in the middle of the night to fuck with his brain and heart and well, anything else. It’s probably not Hyungwon’s intention but the fact still remains.

An icy palm lays flat on the soft of Hyunwoo’s front, and he sucks in a sharp gasp. “Hyungwon, fuck off, please.” He hisses through his teeth that are tightly gritted from shock but mostly because Hyungwon’s hand is resting on his bare lower abdomen and well, there’s no reason for that, is there?

“Shhh, hyung, sleep now,” Hyungwon’s warm breath tickles the back of his neck and his long fingers are tracing idle patterns on his hipbone.

But Hyunwoo doesn’t sleep. He lies awake because he’s painfully hard in his shorts and it’s not like there’s anything he can do about it, not with Hyungwon snoring softly beside him, arms a viselike grip. He hates Hyungwon. He really fucking hates him.

 

* * *

 

When morning finally comes, Hyunwoo finds Hyungwon eating a cookie on the kitchen counter with Changkyun and Jooheon watching TV with Kihyun and Minhyuk next to him. He isn’t bothered to ask where Hoseok is because he probably is at the gym and he desperately needed a cold shower.

He definitely doesn’t get himself off with the image of Hyungwon’s sleep-rumpled form painted onto the insides of his eyelids. He doesn’t slide his thumb over his cock, pretending to fuck Hyungwon into oblivion, breath ragged and hands wringing through his hair. He doesn’t imagine a whiney Hyungwon looking up at him, eyes blown wide, and lips plump and wet, just for him. He doesn’t do any of that. At least he thinks he’s not doing that.

And when he gets out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, hair dripping water down his cheekbones and he spots Hyungwon looking at him with a bright smile, looking like a goddamn peach, he doesn’t furrow his eyebrows and make his way back to their shared dorm room, slamming the door behind him. He doesn’t see the weird expression on the other’s faces. He doesn’t curse repeatedly in his head as he thinks about how obvious it is that there’s something up.

Nope.

 

* * *

 

Later that evening, Hyungwon’s there, chewing carefully on his bottom lip and toeing the edge of Hyunwoo’s bed.

“Hyung, did I…” His hands are clasped behind his back and he looks really small—despite the same height—and it’s making him look like a small boy. “Did I do something? To make you- are you mad at me?”

And Hyunwoo forgets that he isn’t supposed to let Hyungwon hang out in his bed again, forgets because his heart is filled with guilt and he needs to drain them out. So he just shakes his head, a faint one but he know Hyungwon sees it because he smiles—that smile he has that makes his cheeks look so full—and his hands fall onto Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders. He’s waiting for some kind of invitation, so Hyunwoo reaches out to pat the vacancy next to him, knowing he’s walking straight off the cliff of sanity. But before he has an opportunity to second-guess anything, Hyungwon happily slips his arms underneath his, body too close to his, and he pulls Hyunwoo’s arms around his body. He feels the deep contraction of his chest as he exhales heavily, trapped air finally finding their way out.

“You should tell me if you were mad,” Hyungwon breathes. “I’d like it like that. If you told me.”

And Hyunwoo thinks—nope. He can’t really stay mad at Hyungwon, so why should he say it.

But he just nods, and holds Hyungwon tightly in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Hyunwoo gets a sharp jab to the shoulder and he groans inwardly because Hyungwon’s there again like he always is. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet but he’s frustrated and fuming because he doesn’t want Hyungwon in his bed, not again. Well, he wants it, but not the way Hyungwon wants and that just sucks. More than it should.

He’s not going to give in, he decides. He’s going to tell him to go away even though he hates fighting someone off since he’s one to always let people in. not this time.

“Hyungwon, just, please—“

“Come on, lemme in.”`

Fuck, his voice is all sleep-clouded and gravelly and well that really just isn’t that fair. Hyunwoo doesn’t answer, opting to groan into his pillow instead. He really hopes Hyungwon takes that as a no. he doesn’t, of course, being a persistent little shit that he is.

“Come on hyung, I’ll let you spoon me this time.”

Hyunwoo doesn’t want to be the big spoon—especially when he has a hard-on—or the little spoon or any kind of spoon for that matter. He just wants Hyungwon and his long body as far away from him as possible. Well, no, he doesn’t, but what else is there, really.

There’s Hyungwon climbing into his bed anyway, apparently.

He makes a frustrated little huff when Hyunwoo doesn’t immediately turn around to hold him, and he should’ve seen this coming. So, being the smart one he is, he climbs on top of Hyunwoo who’s facing the wall, and makes his way through the whole situation so that Hyunwoo’s curved against Hyungwon’s body, scrunched up to fit against Hyunwoo’s broad chest. Hyunwoo sighs heavily and just gives in before pressing himself flush and, well, there it is.

Hyungwon freezes.

Hyunwoo squeezes his eyes shut and holds his breath because Hyungwon can definitely feel him, hard against his back, and this is where things either go very right or horribly, horribly wrong. After what feels like an hour—but was probably less than five seconds—Hyungwon slowly shifts and turns so that they’re facing each other now, heads laying parallel on the same pillow. His eyes are wide and sparkly and his voice catches as it crawls up his throat and Hyunwoo’s heart is punching at his ribcage.

“Hyung, is that—I mean, did I?”

Hyunwoo swallows. “Yes.”

He thinks it sounds more like a squeak than an actual word and he also thinks Hyungwon’s pupils dilate almost to the edge of his irises as soon as the squeak is through.

“Fuck.”

And faster than he can even blink, Hyungwon’s thighs are spread across his hips. Hyunwoo’s stomach swoops, because Hyungwon’s hard too, and that’s… well.

There are fingers threading in his hair, face to face, heavy breaths mingling in what space there is between them. Hyungwon’s eyes are sparkly, and his plump lips is wet and cherry-popsicle red and he wants them all over him, so bad.

Hyunwoo doesn’t get to finish his thought and Hyunwoo doesn’t really mind it because there are lips on his own then, hot and demanding.

Hyungwon kisses like he talks, slow and rough, with a sort of eloquence that Hyunwoo isn’t really sure how to describe. His head is spinning with it though, Hyungwon’s tongue against the roof of his mouth, licking like he’s never wanted anything else. And maybe he hasn’t wanted anything else, Hyunwoo thinks, burying his hands in Hyungwon’s fluffy free-of-gel hair, fingernails digging into his scalp.

Hyungwon fucking purrs at that, and Hyunwoo’s skin is prickled with goosebumps.

“Why didn’t you,” Hyungwon pulls away with a gasp and Hyunwoo starts mouthing along the underside of his jaw, down his neck. “Why didn’t you just tell me—shit.” He sucks in a breath as Hyunwoo, finally gets to quench his thirst, nipping at Hyungwon’s now exposed collarbones, after finally getting a chance to rip his shirt off.

Hyunwoo looks at him, then, with hazy-eyes and swollen lips. “We’re friends. Didn’t want to ruin that.”

Hyungwon almost laughs, because he really is so fucking dumb, but then Hyunwoo’s sucking a bruise onto his collarbone and he’s not laughing anymore. His head spins with Hyunwoo’s name, Hyunwoo’s mouth, hot and sugar-sweet, Hyunwoo’s hands splaying across the soft of his hips, slipping down the sweatpants that fits snugly over his legs.

“Take these off.” Hyunwoo manages, and one cheek is fitted to each of Hyunwoo’s hands and Hyungwon can’t fucking breathe. At least that’s what Hyunwoo think is happening. His mind is all over—Hyungwon’s lips, Hyungwon’s bare chest, Hyungwon’s soft skin, Hyungwon’s lanky legs, Hyungwon’s cute butt, Hyungwon’s soft smile and well, Hyungwon.

Hyungwon isn’t exactly sure how, with their limbs entangled, but Hyunwoo manages to help him strip off his pants and then his hands are back on his bum, spreading his cheeks slightly, a finger brushing against his hole and he shivers. Hyunwoo is smiling, his breath loud against Hyungwon’s shoulder.

“Wanna fuck you…Fuck, please say you’ll let me fuck you,” Hyunwoo’s voice has gone deeper than Hyungwon’s ever heard it before and he feels drunk from the sound of it. His mouth is making its way down Hyungwon’s chest, leaving a trail of saliva that should probably be disgusting but only ends up making him agonizingly hot. That sensation is rivaled only by the languid drag of Hyunwoo’s tongue over one of his nipples, which has his back curving into a deep arch and eyelids fluttering shut. Hyunwoo take notes of his reaction because he latches on immediately, swirling his tongue around the bud. Hyungwon moans high in his throat and he’s pretty sure he’s never been this hard ever in his life.

“Yes. Please.” Hyungwon whines as Hyunwoo bites down on his nipple and spreads his cheeks further, grinding his still-clothed erection against Hyungwon’s bare ass. “Hyung, please fuck me… swear to god…Hyung, please…”

“Hyungwon, fuck…” Hyunwoo growls and tosses Hyungwon off of him, making quick work of removing his shorts. His cock bobs free, slapping wetly against his belly, and Hyunwoo sees Hyungwon’s eyes sparkling again, hunger and lust all over his face. Hyungwon feels himself salivating. It’s so lovely and so big and Hyungwon wants it inside of him more than he wants to breathe.

“Do we have anything?” Hyunwoo asks, an almost desperate edge to his voice.

Hyungwon nods furiously, scooting up so that his back is pressed against the wall. “Dresser. Top drawer.”

Hyunwoo practically leaps the seven foot distance from the bed to Hyungwon’s dresser and starts rummaging loudly. Hyungwon takes the opportunity to get a hand around himself because he feels like he might die, actually.

“No condoms?”

“Well… we didn’t plan this.” Hyungwon sighs as he thumbs over the head of his cock. “But…I’m clean, so you can… I mean… if you want this…”

Hyunwoo turns to face Hyungwon’s crazy and Hyunwoo sees the wild look in his eyes and his mind goes crazy of going bare inside Hyungwon. He’s so fucking beautiful and Hyunwoo is so fucking gone.

“Are you kidding me? Yes, I—We can, yeah.”

He grabs the bottle of lube and strides over to the bed. He kneels so that he’s hovering over Hyungwon, the mattress dipping a bit beneath his weight, and even though they’re the same height, and he’s a bit wider than he is, but it’s comforting. Hyunwoo knows his body could completely swallow Hyungwon’s and he thinks he likes that.

Hyunwoo is above Hyungwon, and he’s staring like he’s just been introduced to one of the Seven Wonders of the World. Hyunwoo tries to not let that get to his head, but it does. It gets to his head in a different way, however—how close Hyungwon is, how his familiar fruity scent is floating over him in an invisible cloud, making him dizzy. He smells like Hyungwon, and Hyunwoo wants to bury himself in his skin.

Hyunwoo glances down then, to where Hyungwon’s hand is sliding up and down the length of his cock. His fingers wrap around Hyungwon’s wrist and he removes his hand, before laying it gently on the mattress beside his thigh. He leans forward slightly, leaving kisses along Hyungwon’s hairline and whispers, “Don’t want you to touch yourself. Want you to come without it. Just my cock. Can you do that? For me?”

The combination of sweetness and filth coming from him made Hyungwon moan.

“Hyung…” Hyungwon whispers, running his hands down Hyunwoo’s chest, over the smooth curve of his hips. Everywhere he touches feels electric and Hyunwoo has a difficult time keeping himself from busting a nut.

“You sound so lovely,” Hyunwoo says, nudging Hyungwon’s thighs further apart so he can slot between them. “Don’t be quiet, okay? Wanna hear you.”

Hyungwon nods and whimpers a little bit, far past the point of being embarrassed about it. Hyunwoo’s got one slick finger pressed against him then, and Hyungwon’s eyes almost roll completely back and his hands gripping tightly on Hyunwoo’s arms. It’s actually a bit funny once he thinks about it, as Hyungwon didn’t even see Hyunwoo uncap the bottle of lube—much less coat his fingers with it—so either Hyunwoo’s a lot smoother than he appears, or Hyungwon is a little too far gone.

He thinks the latter is more plausible, since Hyunwoo isn’t one to go around and fuck someone, but then again, with the way he’s massaging the pad of his index finger over Hyungwon’s rim, not deigning to go any further, it’s entirely possible that he’s a natural at this because Hyungwon is one step away from begging—which he almost never does. Hyunwoo is definitely a natural at this.

Hyungwon really doesn’t want it to come to that but there’s only so much teasing he can take before he’s physically aching from how much he wants Hyunwoo’s fingers inside. So he swallows his stubborn pride, wiggles his hips a bit, and utters a barely audible, “Please…”

Hyunwoo hums to himself likes that’s exactly the reaction he was hoping for—fuck him, honestly—before smoothly sliding his finger into Hyungwon.

“Fuck, hyung…shit,” he gasps, his mouth falling open. Hyunwoo takes the opportunity to lean in and bite Hyungwon’s bottom lip, pulling him into a messy kiss, all tongue and hot breath, punctuated by the muted squelching sound that his finger makes as he fucks it in and out. It feels like—well it feels like nothing else, really.

His fingers are long and skillful and Hyungwon hasn’t been properly fucked in a while so it burns a bit, but it’s such a lovely burn that he immediately wants more. They don’t stop kissing though, mostly because Hyungwon’s knotted his hands in his hair and it’s made Hyunwoo melt against Hyungwon, exhaling soft little moans into his mouth, and he secretly enjoys the way Hyungwon’s fingernails are digging into his scalp, and Hyungwon moves his hips like the persistent little shit he is.  

Hyunwoo may not be a master at it, but he’s definitely not stupid. He adds a second finger, and then a third, until he’s hitting Hyungwon’s prostate with each thrust and it feels so overwhelmingly good that Hyunwoo enjoys it a lot. Hyungwon also thinks he’d rather like to live with Hyunwoo’s fingers in his bum, but…that’s never possible. Hyunwoo feels him close to coming, in which Hyunwoo happily increases his pace but Hyungwon thinks differently.

“Stop, stop… don’t wanna come like this… want you inside me…” Hyungwon manages to get out, surprising Hyunwoo at how breathless he sounds. Hyunwoo is equally as breathless though, so he supposes it’s okay. Hyungwon untangles his hands from his hair just as he slips his fingers from inside him and they both whine softly at their respective losses. Hyungwon can’t believe just how empty he feels, his hole clenching around nothing but sweaty air, and he really needs that feeling to go away. He needs Hyunwoo to have fucked him like, yesterday, essentially.

Hyunwoo licks his fingers then, the fingers that he’d just been fucking into Hyungwon, and fuck, he can taste him there and that’s enough to make him come. Hyungwon doesn’t even attempt to mask the neediness in his voice when he says, “Please, hyung… fuck me… please _…_ ”

“Fuck, can I just…” Hyunwoo’s hands wind around the slimmest part of Hyungwon’s waist and he flips them over so that Hyungwon is up on his knees above him, thighs bracketing his hips and oh. This could definitely work.

Hyunwoo just stares at him for a hot moment, then. He can see the sweat in his hair and the sweat on his skin, flushed and fever hot and so lovely, eyes hooded and dark, skin shining like it’s been glossed in varnish, and he thinks he’s never looked this devastatingly beautiful. Hyunwoo also thinks he might be a little bit in love with him, but he’ll deal with that after they’re done fucking.

He’s about to tell Hyungwon as much – the ‘you look so gorgeous’ part, not the ‘I may be in love with you’ part – but Hyungwon beats him to it, his voice a raspy mess.

“Fuck, look at you hyung… you’re gorgeous, hyung… fucking perfect…” Hyungwon looks down at him like he’s just seen God. Hyunwoo shyly looks away, but he’s got one hand squeezing at Hyungwon’s bum while he slicks himself up with the other. He sees Hyungwon swallowing. Hard.

“Tell that to yourself,” Hyunwoo mumbles, reaching up to give Hyungwon a small peck on the lips as if they weren’t making out five minutes ago. Hyungwon smiles softly, before shivering once he feels Hyunwoo’s thick, lubed-up cock pressing firmly against him, but he still manages a flirty wink with his mouth wide open. Hyunwoo’s heart flips in his chest, knocking against his ribcage like it’s trying to leave a bruise.

“Please, hyung,” Hyungwon whines quietly and Hyunwoo’s stomach swoops. His hand splays across the back of Hyungwon’s neck and he’s being pulled so that their foreheads are pressing gently together, heavy breaths mingling in the space between. He’s not quite sure why he keeps his eyes open when Hyungwon leans in to kiss him, but he’s glad he does because Hyungwon’s are open too, and he can see those sparkly specks that he adores so much.

Everything about this is new and almost surreal and Hyunwoo feels electrified by it all—the way Hyungwon’s plump lips are so, so soft as expected and warm against his own, his fingers twisting in the fluffy wisps that lives at the nape of Hyungwon’s neck, the faint fruity taste that clings to Hyungwon’s tongue—because he’s probably eaten some earlier—and especially how his long body fits on his lap, naked and flushed and wanting. It’s like there’s a zinging current at every junction where their bare skin meets, live wires connecting, and Hyunwoo shivers from it.

Hyunwoo can also feel the gravity of this situation, of what’s about to happen, settling over them both like condensation on glass. It’s overwhelming but Hyungwon’s eyes are wide and honest and they still feel like home and Hyunwoo knows that nothing will ever be more right than this.

There are lips at his ear, then, and Hyunwoo thinks that if sex could talk, it would sound like Hyungwon’s next words.

“Gonna ride you nice and hard, hyung. Make myself come for you.” He nips at Hyunwoo’s earlobe and his entire body convulses. And, well.

Hyungwon breathes deeply, before sinking down onto Hyunwoo’s cock in one smooth glide. It feels sort of like being struck by lightning in the most wonderful way. Not that Hyunwoo knows much about that, but he’s just so tight, and it’s like every single one of his nerve-endings is vibrating with Hyungwon, sitting on his cock and all around him, clenching and everything. He has to remind himself to breathe as he settles himself against Hyungwon’s thighs, soothing the skin there with his fingers, his hands sliding up and down as if encouraging Hyungwon to adjust to the slow-burn inside him.

“Fuck, hyung, you’re so…” Hyungwon doesn’t even finish because his mouth drops into a long “O” shape, hanging open in a silent groan. He’s got both of his eyes screwed shut which is causing his brows to furrow and Hyunwoo has the sudden urge to plant a light kiss on each eyelid. He doesn’t get the chance though, because just as he’s leaning forward, Hyungwon pulls him closer for a sloppy kiss.

Hyunwoo kisses him, his big and warm hands are gripping Hyungwon’s ass again, spreading his cheeks and bringing him closer like he’s trying to get as deep as he can. Hyungwon whines and pulls at his own hair.

“Can—can you move, Hyungwon?”

“I… yeah…” Hyungwon nods quickly, digging his fingers into Hyunwoo’s shoulder blades before lifting himself up slightly, hissing at the drag. Hyunwoo looks at Hyungwon and mouths an ‘I love you’ just before he sinks back down on his cock because Hyungwon’s eyes are closed. His bum slaps against Hyunwoo’s hips then, and his eyes snap open. Hyunwoo’s cock is pressing against Hyungwon in all the right places, his palms like branding irons on the meat of his bum. Hyunwoo stares at Hyungwon with glazed eyes that are telling him to TAKE TAKE TAKE, and it’s obvious that his pent up frustration the past months are now…expressed in so many different ways.

So Hyungwon does.

Hyungwon attaches his lips to the underside of Hyunwoo’s jaw and sucks, hard, as he starts rocking his hips in earnest. Hyunwoo groans loudly his grip’s tighter now. Hyungwon gasps, this feeling turning him on so much and is now followed by Hyunwoo who’s begun to thrust his hips up so roughly, meeting him halfway. The slap of their skin sounds loud and dirty, filthy even, cutting through the quiet still of early morning, and Hyunwoo feels like the earth is, quite literally, shattering around him.

Thank heavens Hoseok picked today to stay up at his studio.

Hyunwoo slows his movements, all of a sudden, and Hyungwon is about to whine in protest but then Hyunwoo pulls him so that their chests are flush, Hyunwoo’s dick going in even deeper if possible. Hyunwoo feels his cock brushing against Hyungwon’s prostate as he cries out, his vision going momentarily white.

His thighs are shaking, so he stops trying to support himself, and Hyunwoo holds him tightly as he grinds into him, slow and absolutely filthy. He keeps Hyungwon close, his cock never quite letting up on Hyungwon’s prostate, and Hyungwon feels like he’s on fire, but he doesn’t want it to end.

“You’re so beautiful like this… so beautiful all the time… y—you feel so good… fuck, baby, I—I‘ve thought about this so much,” Hyunwoo’s voice—as he finally finds a moment to speak—rumbles in Hyungwon’s ear. Hyunwoo feels Hyungwon shivering as he clenches around him, and that makes Hyunwoo moan loudly, before raking his blunt fingers down Hyungwon’s back.

“Yeah? You’ve thought about getting your cock inside me?” Hyungwon’s voice is so wrecked, Hyunwoo thinks he wants to hear it all the time.

“You—fuck—you have no idea…” Hyunwoo manages to choke out, digging his fingers into the fleshiest part of Hyungwon’s thighs, his thrusts getting rougher and more erratic. Hyunwoo knows Hyungwon’s close because of how he clenches around him, which is really fucking great, because he’s getting there himself. Hyungwon isn’t even touching himself, and Hyunwoo enjoys the fact that he could come from the drag of his cock along Hyunwoo’s stomach.

“I’ve thought about you too… somuch… every time I use my fingers… imagine it’s you… your cock splitting me open…”

“Hyungwon… baby…” Hyunwoo grits his teeth, his head tipped back and his hips stuttering. He’s coming then, and Hyungwon whimpers before coming harder than he thinks he ever has, spilling over both of their stomachs until his entire body is shaking. Hyunwoo has his cock inside Hyungwon, his come warm and wet and pulsing inside of Hyungwon. Fuck.

They stay like that as they both come down, Hyungwon in Hyunwoo’s lap, slowing heartbeats thrumming in unison, breathing in the sweat on each other’s skin. Hyungwon isn’t particularly keen on moving ever, but his come is starting to dry into a sticky mess on their chests and Hyunwoo knows the burn in his ass is becoming increasingly less desirable, so Hyunwoo gently lifts him up and slides gently out. Hyungwon whines softly at the sudden emptiness, but it quickly devolves into a low moan as he feels Hyunwoo’s come start to drip down his inner thighs. Which, okay. That’s definitely the hottest thing Hyunwoo has ever seen.

Hyunwoo shifts Hyungwon off his lap so that he’s lying up against the pillows. He pushes the sweaty fringe off his forehead and then he’s looking down at Hyungwon with such a fond expression that he’s afraid his heart might literally burst, his tongue tingling with _I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU_ at the tip of his tongue _._ He reaches up and pokes one of Hyungwon’s cheekbones instead. Hyungwon closes his eyes, silently devouring the aftermath of what just happened and Hyunwoo is hit with an assault of butterflies in his stomach.

“I’ll get us something to clean up with,” Hyunwoo whispers and it floats over Hyungwon like a soft melody. He wants to wrap himself in it and fall asleep.

Hyungwon watches with slightly drooping eyes as Hyunwoo tiptoes his way out of the dorm to the shared toilet, his skin glowing with sweat, and Hyungwon just thinks about how lucky he is.

On his way back, Hyunwoo sees Hyungwon laying down naked on his bed, and his heart soars so high that he tripped over one of Hyungwon’s shoes that’s strewn across the floor, stumbling forward and swaying a little bit before catching himself. Hyungwon stifles a giggle because Hyunwoo’s large figure just makes him look like a huge, innocent, polar bear. Hyunwoo stifles a large grin from appearing on his face at how Hyungwon looks so beautiful. He’s really fucking in love with this boy. It figures.

Hyunwoo returns with a damp cloth and Hyungwon’s body sags into the sheets as Hyunwoo gently wipes over every inch of his porcelain skin, collarbones to ankles, planting feather light kisses in its wake. Hyungwon hums under his warm, tender touch and it leaves him feeling all tingly, like he might just completely crumble. He smiles sleepily and Hyunwoo doesn’t mind because he’ll take good care of him and normally he would have mind—but since he’s fucked all the energy out of Hyungwon, he enjoys the idea of it even more. Hyunwoo makes Hyungwon feels sort of floaty and a special kind of wonderful.

Hyunwoo finishes with Hyungwon and proceeds to quickly clean himself, tossing the rag aimlessly onto the floor when he’s done. Hyungwon thinks he sees it land on that offending shoe.

He leans down and cradles Hyungwon’s face in his giant palms, kisses him like he’s the most precious thing on earth. It’s so soft and sweet and lovely and he already tastes familiar—he already tastes like home. Hyungwon hums his happiness into Hyunwoo’s mouth.

“You can be big spoon, if you want,” Hyungwon pouts when Hyunwoo pulls away. His eyes are big and sparkly and Hyunwoo can’t stop staring at them.

Hyunwoo shakes his head after a while. “It’s okay. I can be the little spoon. But today? I’m taking care of you. Come here.”

Hyungwon’s body feels like an absolute ragdoll at this point, so he’s immeasurably glad when Hyunwoo just gathers him up in his arms and curves himself around Hyungwon’s back. It’s such a familiar position but it feels all new, somehow. Hyungwon is soft and firm and a bit warmer today after sex, but he still smells like fruit and a bit more like Hyunwoo and a lot more like sex. It’s more tangible this time, he thinks, kind of permanent. Hyunwoo likes that.

“Goodnight, hyung,” Hyungwon whispers into the air and Hyunwoo can feel the vibrations against his lips. He kisses the same spot at the back of Hyungwon’s head once, twice, three times, like he’s trying to lull Hyungwon to sleep. His breathing slows and evens out before Hyunwoo has the chance to reply, but he does anyway.

“Night, Won.” And just because they’re caught in those time-suspending early morning hours and he’s feeling bold, he tacks on a whisper-soft, ‘I love you’.

He drifts to sleep with their fingers laced together and Hyunwoo’s heartbeat drumming against Hyungwon’s back.

 

* * *

 

Hyunwoo wakes up the next morning—a bit before afternoon—to a noisy atmosphere outside of the room. He reaches out for Hyungwon but an empty space greets him and he suddenly feels slightly empty. Stretching his body, he grabs a shirt left from yesterday before reminiscing what had happened last night with Hyungwon. It feels like a dream, but the bruises on his arm from Hyungwon’s tight grip says it’s not.

He walks out the door only to be greeted by another six pairs looking back at him.

“Hyunwoo.” Hoseok stood there, a cheeky smile on his face and Hyunwoo looked between the rag in his hand, and Hyungwon’s grip on his arm. “Did you two fuck?”

“Uh—I, uh.” He didn’t know what to say, desperately looking at Hyungwon who had his eyes widened but he didn’t know what that meant. Were he to be honest now? Was he supposed to lie and say they didn’t fuck? What was Hyungwon thinking? Oh fuck.

“Hyung. Just tell us, please.” Changkyun interfered, the look on his face was quite obvious. He wanted it to be true. He liked it, he approved of the idea of Hyunwoo and Hyungwon together.

“Yeah. I mean, we did. But we haven’t discussed anything yet.” Hyunwoo blatantly said, Hyungwon stifling a grin from appearing by covering his mouth with his hand. “I mean, if Hyungwon wants to that is, we don’t have to, if he doesn’t want to.”

“Hyung. Hush.” Hyungwon closed his eyes, his grin finally appearing, making his cheekbones pop.

“Fucking finally!” Minhyuk and Kihyun shouted while Jooheon and Hoseok hugged each other. “It’s kind of obvious how the two of you are into each other, it’s embarrassing.” Changkyun stated, his arms crossed as he stood in front of Hyunwoo.

“Oh, I didn’t expect this.” Hyunwoo smiled. His eyes smiling with.

“Okay, but. Ground rules are: 1. No kissing in front of us, please. We beg of you. Oh, we need to discuss other rules, oh my god.” Hoseok continued to ramble before taking a piece of paper from the living room as the others discussed things such as sharing saliva, clothes and Hyunwoo swears he heard something about dry humping but he couldn’t focus on that when he spots Hyungwon grinning right in front of him.

“That,” Hyungwon paused, putting one of his hands on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “was definitely not what I expected.”

“Hmm.” Hyunwoo hummed in response, eyes never leaving Hyungwon’s face.

“Were we that obvious, hyung?”

“I don’t really know, honestly.” Hyunwoo shrugged before looking away but his eyes returned back at Hyungwon when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.

“This feels nice. Finally able to do this without thinking too much.”

Hyunwoo agrees, but there’s this huge lump in his throat, and he thinks Hyungwon’s so powerful to be overpowering his mind like this. He wants to respond, he really does. But he pecks Hyungwon on the cheek instead. His words would have to wait for a better moment. Maybe some other time when Kihyun and Jooheon weren’t busy taking peeks at them while they literally wrote rules on a large piece of paper.

“And by the way,” Hyungwon placed his chin on Hyunwoo’s shoulder, “I wanted to say this when you woke up, but Hoseok was busy gasping and shrieking that I’m actually surprised you didn’t even flinch.”

Hyunwoo laughed. “I didn’t hear a thing, totally knocked out. Sorry.”

“I’m shocked, but anyways. Well, hmm…” Hyungwon pretended to think with a finger on his chin.

“Say it, Won.” Hyunwoo urged, the distance between them making him thinking about kissing him even more.

“I love you too.” Hyungwon sighed.

Hyunwoo stared at him in shock. “You heard that? I didn’t mean for you to hear that. Fuck,”

But before Hyunwoo could overthink any further, Hyungwon grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Hard. “Shut up, hyung and just say you love me too.”

“Okay, but I thought we agreed that no kissing was rule #1 people!” Hoseok screamed from the kitchen.

Instead of pushing Hyungwon away, Hyunwoo brushed the other five members off before grabbing Hyungwon by the waist, smiling into the kiss because this was the happiest moment he never would’ve imagined happening.

Hyunwoo thinks he’s ought to let Hyungwon sleep with him more often, then.  

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what u think in the comments or reach out 2 me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/punctualpizza) and maybe hmu on [ tumblr ](http://nashaloof.tumblr.com) if u wanna


End file.
